Only Human
by Charminglife11
Summary: Katerina Hale's ordinary life that she once knew is now gone. Now she is immersed in the world of vampires, which she believed was just in movies and books. Eric's job is to take her back to Shreveport and protect her from those who are hunting her. (Takes place just before the "Vampires come out of the coffin")
1. Chapter 1

This story tells of how Katerina Hale's life completely changed one spring night. This story takes place a few months before the vampires "come out if the coffin". The only vampires that are known publicly are in the movies , TVs and books. Also she is pure human. She has no special abilities or powers.  
-

It was a rainy and chilly spring night. I had some time off work so I decided to come home and surprise my family back home in Chicago. I worked at a consulting firm in New York City and I hated it. I knew no one, the people I worked with didn't take me serious cause I was only 22. What did I know. I was a fresh college grad from a state university. And on top of that I had been robbed twice and my apartment was broken into three times. I needed a break. And a new job. I was offered a job in Milwaukee and I was going to accept it tomorrow. I'd be closer to my family and I needed that. My family is very important to me. I'm from a big family. I have two older sisters, Anna(28) and Victoria(26), and two youngers brothers, Kyle(19) and Jessie(14). Im right smack dab in the middle. All of us were adopted. My parents couldn't have kids. But they loved us and gave us the best life we could possibly have. We grew up living in the city of Chicago. We lived in the same house my entire life, a two story house. Big open floor plan and plenty of good memories that we all shared together.

I had landed at O'Hare airport at 7:15 pm and I quickly gathered my carry on items and jogged off the plane with my purse and shoulder bag. I was so happy to be home. I made my way through the crowds of people and made it outside to where you hail cabs. I got in a cab and could hardly sit still. I was beyond excited. I couldn't wait to tell them about my new job and hear all about them. The cab was a few houses down for my house and I was going to tell the driver to stop. I didnt want my family to see the cab and give away my surprise.

"Here's good thank you"  
I said as I gathered up my belongings and have him his money and tip.  
"You want me to wait till you get inside ?"  
I shook my head and smiled. I saw in the drive way two cars were there. I knew they were home.  
"Thanks but my family is home , drive safe and thanks again!"  
He nodded and waved be with his hand.  
"Have a nice night sweetheart"  
I got out of the car and shut the door and he drove away. I took a deep breathe and made my way to my house. It was still taking so I ran. I walked up the set of stairs to my front porch and found my house keys in my purse and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and looked in. No one was in the front room. I closed the door behind me and placed my keys in the table by the front door.  
" hey guys!"  
No answer. It was eerily quiet. I took off my coat which was soaked and shook out my damp hair. I was wearing black yoga pants, black low top converse , a grey tank top that was very tight and a olive green zip up hoodie. I was gonna change cause all my clothes were kinda I still had some clothes here at the house to change into cause I only packed an overnight bag.  
"Hey guys ? Anyone home ?"  
I walked into the dining room and turned on the light and I couldn't move. There was blood everywhere. All over the floor and walls. Everywhere. I couldn't breathe.  
"Mom?! Dad?! Anna? Kyle! Anyone ?!"  
I said as I was running through the house. I started to cry. I tried to calm down and slow down my breathing but it wasn't helping. I went to pull out my cell phone from my sweater pocket and call 911 . then I heard a noise. I saw my brother Kyle's baseball bat in the corner of the kitchen and grabbed it and clenched it.  
"Who is that !? I called 911. Officers are on the way!" I didn't really call but I figured that'd scare them away. I couldn't think.  
Then a man appeared in front of me smiling. He was about my height 5'8. But he was big. He looked strong. He was bald wearing a black leather jacket and dark washed jeans. He had tattoos down his head and neck. I was shaking.  
"Where is my family ?! Who are you ?! "  
He chuckled. I clenched the bat tighter. My heart was pounding. He took a deep inhale of the air.  
"My my. You sure do smell good. I see what the hype was all about. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you"  
I gave him a disgusted look. Taste me ? I smelled good ?  
"Listen you sick fuck. Where is my family ?!"  
He let out of burst of laughter.  
"Their dead honey. I ate them. "  
My stomach dropped. My entire family was dead. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything.  
"And boy did they taste good. But not as good as you will"  
He charged at me and I hit him with the baseball bat. It broke it half. What just happened. He laughed again.  
"Bad move sweetheart"  
He threw me back into the wall and I fell to the ground . my head was throbbing and I had let go of the bat. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. And his fangs were out. He was a monster. Fangs! I was screaming and crying.  
"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME"  
He let out another cackling laugh.  
"No one is gonna save you sweetheart. Your mine"  
Right as he was about to sink his teeth in me I wriggled free just enough to grab the chunk of baseball bat beside me and shove it in his heart. Then he exploded. The piece of baseball fell on me and I was covered in blood and face and chest and arms were covered in blood and veins. I wanted to throw up. I was panting. What just happened. I had no time to process what just happened. I heard my door open. I slid up against the wall and crept towards the front room. I was hiding against the wall when a tall figure approached. I took a deep breath and once he rounded the corner I hit him with the bat on the back. He turned and looked at me. That's when I got a good look at him. He was very tall. At least 6'4. Blonde hair deep beautiful blue eyes and very pale like the other man. Or monster whatever he was. He walked closer to me and I backed up till I was against the wall.  
"Who are you ?"  
"My name is Eric Northman. I'm not here to hurt you Katerina. I'm here to protect you."  
He was studying me. Looking up and down at me. Maybe having blood and guts covering me and makeup smeared all over my face was intriguing to him.  
Protect me? What was he talking about ? Protecting me from the monster?  
I looked him in the eyes.  
"Well your a little late" I said tiliting my head towards the pile of blood and guts on my dining room floor.

He looked past me and saw the pool of blood on the floor. And then looked back at me.  
"I suppose I was. But clearly you can handle yourself. I see I've underestimated you."  
He said as he crept closer to me and he touched my shoulder and I flinched. He was freezing cold. He pulled of a chunk of something off my shoulder. I'm guessing it was the monster. I gaged.

"We need to go"  
He said as he grabbed my arm. I released myself from his grip.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. Or without my family."  
He looked down at me. My heart sank.  
"Where is my family ?! Where are they ?!"  
I screamed as I sank to the floor.  
"I can't leave them. I can't I can't" I continued to babble and sob. My family was dead. I was alone. All the good memories that once roamed through the house were now gone. All I could think of was that I'd never see them smile again, hear them laugh or hug them again. All of it was gone.

He bent down and pulled my chin up to look at him. I tried to control my sobs and huffs.

"Listen to me very carefully. There are people after you. They came here and were going to kill you and your family. I got here before he did. I sent them to a safe location. Your family is alive. Their safe. "  
I finally controlled my sobs and started to smile. Well tried to smile I still couldn't process everything. It was too much at once.  
"Their alive? Wh what? How ?"

He grabbed me by both my hands and pulled me up to my feet. he looked me up and down.  
"First things first, You need to take a shower. We can't have you leaving the house looking like this. Then I'll explain everything to you. "  
I couldn't process anything. My family died. I almost died. I killed someone or something. Now my family is alive and well. And there's this stranger saving my life. I had so many questions but I couldn't say anything besides two words.  
"Thank you "  
I said as I threw myself in his arms. His cold chest felt so comforting against my body. His body was stiffed. I could tell he wasn't hugged often cause it was very uncomfortable. But still comfortable. It was a strange sensation.

I went to the bathroom in between my bedroom and the guest bedroom. I turned on the water and then began to undress myself. I unzipped my sweater and placed it on the floor. Then I kicked off my converse and pulled down my yoga pants. Then I peeled off my tank top. I then looked up to look in the mirror wearing only my black bra and gray thong. I knew there was blood all over me but seeing it was terrifying. My chest and face and neck and hair were covered in blood and guts. My eye makeup had left my eyes and was now smeared all over my cheeks. I then took off my bra and underwear and slipped into the shower. Seeing all of the blood run off me with the water felt good. I was finally feeling clean. Then I broke down. The tears wouldn't stopped. I was terrified. My family was almost killed because of me. It was all my fault. Everything to happened and could have happened to them was all because of me. After a few minutes I washed my hair and body. I used my strawberry and cream shampoo and conditioner followed with my dove soap. As I was washing my hair I noticed just how much the back of my head hurt from when I was thrown into the wall. It was bleeding but there was a bruise and I was afraid I could have a concussion. I needed to ice it asap. I turned off the water and stepped out if the shower to dry off. I grabbed a white towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body. I took another smaller towel to dry off my hair. I walked into my room and pulled out some clothes. I found a white tank top , black leggings and put them on. After I was dressed I went back out into the dining room. I knew I needed to ice my head and clean up the mess. But to my surprise it was already cleaned. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Eric sitting on a bar stool. He was talking on the phone. But not in English. I actually had no idea what the fuck he was saying. All I could make out was my name Katerina. He then he saw me and quickly ended his phone call. I leaned against the door frame.

"Who was that? And what language was that?"

He got up from the bar stool and started to walk towards me.

"That was..my assissant Pam and Swedish. Are you ready to go?"

Swedish. What the fuck. Is he some Viking god man. He was gorgeous I wasn't going t lie. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I had a couple boyfriends before but looks wise they couldn't compare. Also they were never anything serious. I never wanted to have a serious relationship until after college.

"Where exactly are we going?"

I asked as I folded my arms across my chest. He was now standing right in front of me. He towered me. Which was saying something. I was almost 5'9. He gave me a small smile.

"Shreveport. I hope you like the hot weather"

He said as he walked past me towards my room.

"Shreveport? Where in Illinois is that?"

I asked as I followed him towards my rom. He was going through my room trying to find a luggage bag. I pushed past him and grabbed my vera Bradley luggage bag from my closet. I threw it on the bed and looked at him.

"It's in Lousiana."

My jaw dropped.

"Lousiana!?"

He was going through my drawers and throwing some clothes in the bag. I walked over to him.

"We'll need to get you new clothes. Apparently Chicago hasn't prepared you for hot weather"

I sighed.

"I have a few summer dresses in my closet"

I walked over to my closet and grabbed 4 off the hanger and I placed them on the bed. I turned and saw Eric going through my underwear drawer. I did a double take.

"Could you not?!"

I ran over to him. That was my underwear drawer also where I hid things. Like my weed and sex toys. Of course he grabbed the pair of handcuffs that I had hidden in there. Not judge. Not if you haven't tried it. Its pretty great.

"Well I wasn't expecting this"

I tried to grab them from his hands but he just lifted them higher in the air. I was jumping in the air trying to grab them from him.

"If you want them all you have to do is ask" He said with a smug grin.

I inhaled deeply in defeat and held out my hand.

"Can I please have them back?"

He placed them in my hand and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I think you should pack these, you'll defenatley need them"

I bit my bottom lip. Then I took them and threw them in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then I leaned against it.

"Nope. I don't think I will"

He let out a small chuckle.

"We'll see about that, if your done packing we should get going the plane is ready"

I nodded my head and when I realized he was out of the room I grabbed the handcuffs from the drawer and wrapped them in a tshirt and placed it in the bottom of my bag. I then zipped the bag and placed it over my shoulder. I walked to my door and turned around and did one last look over of my room. I didn't know when I'd be here again so I wanted to take it all then. I took a deep breath and then shut off the light and closed the door.

We left my house and walked to a sleek black Ferrari. Jesus how rich was this guy ? Were all vampires rich ? He grabbed my bags from me and put them in the trunk. He got to my door and opened it for me and I slid in. Geez is this guy prince charming or what? Before I had my seat belt on he was in the car with his on. I jumped.

"How did you get here so fast ?"

He gave me a slight smile and put the car in drive and drive off. It was eerily quiet for a few minutes so I decided to break the ice.

"So can you tell me what just happened there ? And you said my family was safe? Where are they ? Can I see them ? And who was that guy ? Why was he after me ? And how did he know where I lived ? Wait how did you know where I lived ?"

He looked at me.

"You ask a lot of questions"

"Well that's cause I have a lot of fucking questions"

"Obviously. Your family is safe. I can't take you to them but I can show you proof. "

I shook my head.

"Why can't I see them ? Their my family ! What proof do you have that their alive?"

He quickly pulled out his phone and showed me a live recording family of my family sitting in a room laughing and watching a movie together. I think it was Mulan. Call us kids but that was always on when we grew up. We all had an unhealthy obsession with that film. Mulan was a bad ass bitch that saved her country. She was me and my sisters hero. She didn't need a man to save her, she was her own hero. And that's how my parents raised us. They were safe and alive. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"And as for that man-he was a vampire"

A burst if laughter slipped through my lips. I leaned forward in my seat.

"A vampire ?! So your saying I just killed Edward Cullen ? Or is it more of a bad ass Dracula vampire"

He was not amused. He turned and gave me a stern look.

"Does it look like I'm joking ?"

I swallowed hard.

"Okay. So vampires exist...does that mean every supernatural creature that we were told werent real really are?"

"For the most part yes"

I exhaled deeply and fell back into my seat.

"Great. That's just great…but still what would a vampire want with me ?"

"You know your adopted yes ?"

I nodded.

"Well your the last of a bloodline. A very ancient bloodline. Different bloods have different tastes, some tastes better than others. "

"Like what?"

"Virgins are the purest"

I sighed.

" well thank god that ship sailed a long time ago"

A small smile crept across his face.

"So your telling me that I'm the last of a blood line ? How old?"

"2000 years old"

"2000 years ?! Is this Jesus Christ's bloodline ?!"

"No its my makers , Godric. He's of ancient Celtic descent"

"Wait your maker ? Wait... Are you... ARE YOU A VAMPIRE TOO?!"

He looked at me.

"Yes"

"How old are you?!"

"I've been a vampire for almost 1000 years."

I was now leaned completely against the door. My heart was racing. A vampire.. scratch that A 1000 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE just saved me from another vampire who was trying to kill me and now I'm stuck in a car with him?!

"Pull over!"

He didn't even look at me.  
"No"  
"Pull the fuck over now! Or I'll jump out of the car!"  
Still eyes on the road.  
"No you won't."  
Before I knew it I had my seat belt unbuckled and I was about to open the door. He slammed on the brakes and put his right arm across my chest to stop me from flying through the windshield. He soccer mom'd me. But it was sexy . But still we came to a stop he dead panned me.  
"I wouldn't suggest doing that again"  
I gave him you've got to be fucking kidding me look.  
"A vampire just tried to kill me and your telling me to stay calm and trust you ?! What's to stop you from killing me ?!"  
He grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.  
" I would never harm you because of my maker. You are apart of his blood line Your blood is his blood. Which means my blood is your blood. I would never hurt you"

I was shaking. I just nodded my head.

"Okay. Okay , I believe you"

He let go of me and then put the car back in drive and we continued on our way to the airport. It was complete and utter silence after that until we reached the airport 6 minutes later. We pulled in a different way than the normal departing terminals.

"Don't we need to go to departures?"

He continued driving and didn't look away from the road.

"No I have a plane waiting for us"

My jaw dropped. Your kidding.

"You have a plane….you have a ferrari. Are all vampires this rich?"

He smiled.

"No I just invest wisely."

He said as he pulled into a separate area where sure enough there was a private plane waiting for us. He put the car in park and as soon as I unbuckled my seatbelt he was on my side with the car door open. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, vampires are super freaky fast?" I said with some sass. As we walked towards the plane.

He gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh do you also sparkle in the sun ? Cause that'd be adorable" I said with he same sass.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Don't believe everything you see in tv. I'll tell you the facts. And no I don't sparkle in the sun. I burn in the sun . "

I gulped.

"Oh I see well that sucks"

I said as I slid past him and got on the plane. I stepped on the plane and it was the nicest plane I've ever been on. This was like billionare nice. There were 12 huge seats and a bar and mini fridge. I sat down in a seat in the middle and he sat across from me. I dropped my bag on the ground next to me.

"Wait…. Then why do you live in the south? Wouldn't you want to live where the sun doesn't come out as much? Like Alaska?"

He grinned.

"I enjoy the southern hospitality"

I laughed. Of course. The pilot then told us that they were getting ready to take off and that we should buckle up and get ready for take off. I buckled my seatbelt and got more comfortable in my seat. I knew my old life was gone. All that mattered now was that my family was safe and unharmed. And I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that happened. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep once I felt the plane beginning to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Take a look at my body,

Look at my hands.

There's so much her that I don't understand…

I woke up to an empty plane. Eric was gone. I think we landed. Why wouldn't he wake me up? I can't believe he just left me alone on the plane. Maybe he was in the bathroom. It was eerily quiet. I leaned forward and looked around the small plane.

"Hello?... Eric?"

No response. I got up and went to check and see if he was in the bathroom. I made my way towards the back when I heard the pilot's door open behind me. I sighed.

"Oh thank god I thought you left me-" I said as I turned around but I wasnt looking face to face with Eric. It wasn't him. It wasn't the pilot. It was the vampire that tried to kill me. I thought I killed him. I was shaking. My breath quickened as he lurked closer to me.

"I killed you."

He let out a chuckle and licked his lips.

"You can't kill me . You can't kill death" He said and then his fangs came out.

Before I had time to react, he ran at me with super vampire speed. Then he grabbed me by my neck and back and dug his fangs in my neck. I let out a bloody murder scream. I then woke up to Eric grabbing me by my shoulders saying

"Katerina wake up! Its just a dream! Your fine! Its just a dream.."

. I finally stopped screaming. I looked around. I was still sitting in my seat. We were still flying on the plane. In the air. It was just a dream. No it was a nightmare. His hands moved to my face. He was stroking my cheeks. I was burning up and his cool touch felt so soothing. It was comforting. I felt safe. I grabbed his left hand with both my hands and my breathing finally went back to normal.

"I'm sorry..,I just had a bad dream"

I looked into his piercing blue eyes. It reminded me of the ocean. He nodded his head.

"I had a dream that vampire was back. He attacked me."

He held me by cheeks and made me look back into his eyes.

" He's dead. He's never going to hurt you again"

I nodded my head. Then we were interrupted by the copilot saying we were going to land soon. We both buckled our seatbelts. He was looking out the window and I was looking at him.

"Tell me about vampires"

He looked away from the window and at me. He looked intrigued.

"Would you like to know about the vampires in movies?" He said with sass.

I rolled my eyes. I guess I deserved that one.

"No. I want to know about the real ones. I know you said you burn in the sun but what about crosses? Mirrors ? Garlic?"

With no emotion whatsoever he answered my questions.

"Crosses are decorations. The mirror myth always bothered me. How could we go through life not knowing how beautiful we were ?" – He said with a smirk. Someone has a big ego- I rolled my eyes.

"Garlic smells foul just like it does to humans" I personally loved Garlic. My parents were both first generation Italian so we were always cooking in the house. Mainly with garlic and tomatoes.

"How do you die ?"

He arched his eye brows

"Straight to the point"

I rolled my eyes , again. I think this guy was going to make me roll my eyes so much their just gonna fall out of my head.

"If I'm gonna be hunted by vampires I'm gonna know how to kill them. I'm not gonna be a fucking sitting duck"

He let out a chuckle at that.

"Wooden stake to the heart, movies got one thing right. Or decapitation. And the sun. "

"Good to know... What other powers do you have ? Besides super speed and narcissism?"

He rolled his eyes this time. The tables have turned. So sassy.

"We possess the power to heal very quickly. It's in our blood. If you were seriously hurt I could give you my blood and you'd be healed completely. – my eyes widened. Seriously their blood could save people!? He leaned closer to me- "but we don't need the whole world knowing about that. Have the ability to glamour other humans, non-vampires. Strength. Among other things"

I understood all of his remarks except glamour. What the fuck was that. Like makeup?

"What's glamour?"

He looked me dead in the eye.

"Mind control"

I leaned back as far as I could in my chair.

"Wait..your telling me that you can control my mind ? How ?! "

He leaned forward even more. I stayed back.

"By looking into your beautiful deep green eyes. I can command you to do whatever I want. Or make you forget what I want"

I gulped. This man- well technically vampire could make me forget anything he wanted or control me to do anything he wanted me to do. Like feed on me.

"How do I prevent that from happening ?"

A small smile formed across his face and he looked out the plane window.

"You can't."

"well that's just Fucking perfect"

I sighed and looked out the window for a few seconds. Great this guy and all other vampires can make me do whatever they want and then make me forget it.

"Would you ever do it to me?"

He looked at me.

"You're asking me whether or not I'd glamour you?"

I nodded my head. I knew it was a stupid question. But I had the right to know if he could take away my memories or make me do something against my will. Even if he did glamour me right here and now to make me forget asking it.

"If you needed to forget something that would only cause you or anyone else unbearable pain, then yes I would"

Before I had time to respond we touched down. We both got off the plane. Eric picked up my bag and there was a car again waiting for us. It was a mustang. This bitch. I said in my head and rolled my eyes and chuckled. Eric placed my bag in the trunk and opened my door for me. I got in the car and he said something to the pilot ad gave him an envelope of cash. Then we were on our way somewhere. We were leaving the bright lights of New Orleans and going down very quiet and dark back country roads. I turned my body to face him and sat with my feet on the seat. Cradling my knees.

"So we exactly do you live? Bumblefuck Louisiana?"

He rolled his eyes and never took them off the road.

"I reside in Shreveport, it's a town an hour or so away. And no it's not bumble-fuck"

I nodded my head

"Gotcha…. Do you live in a house? Wait do you have a job? Working nights I've heard is a bitch. My sister is a doctor and works nights and she says the hours can weigh on you after a while. And your sleep is completely fucked. But then again since he sleeps all day I guess it wouldn't be a problem." I tend to ramble on a lot when there's an awkward silence or I'm nervous. It's a curse.

"No. I don't have a house. I do have a job. I own a bar. I reside there with my prodigy"

I gave him a confused look "Your loaded and you don't have a house? But you own a bar that's awesome. I worked at a bar through college. It was good minus all the asshole that try and grab you when you're working. Does that happen to you? Or is that just a human thing? And what in the fuck is a prodigy?"

"A prodginy is the vampire that you create. Now you've been the one asking questions all night. Its my turn"

I threw my hands in the air. "Go for it. I am quite unextraordinary. I'm the most average human you can meet"

He looked off the road and looked me up and down. "Now that I disagree with "

A small smile spread across my lips. Is he flirting with me? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't into him. He's fucking gorgeous. I mean come on. Tall. Blonde. Semi- long hair. And his body. When I hugged him. His abs and arms felt so cool to the touch. But I still managed to get warm.

"Do you have a job?

"Yes I have a job. I work- well I guess I worked at a consulting firm in New York City and I fucking hated it. I was going to re-locate to our other office in Milwaukee so that I could be closer to my family. That's why I came home" I tried so hard to not start crying.

"New York city smells like piss and the people are rude" I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah that's pretty accurate'

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at him and gave him a sassy smirk "Why are you asking?"

He keep this eyes on the road "I need to make sure I don't have some boy trying to find you and contacting the police. That would be bad. "

Of course. I knew he wasn't interested in me. I mean come on. I mean I'm not saying I'm ugly or anything like that ( picture Kylie Jenner's body type, but 5'7, dark brown hair, past her breasts almost half way to his stomach). But he was a god.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend. I had one in college but we broke up" I said very fast.

He looked at me intrigued. He raised an eye brow at me. "Why ?"

I looked at him "Excuse me?"

He still had his eyes on me . I swear were gonna crash. Thank god for those super vampire reflexes "Why did you break up?"

I looked away from him and out the window and began to play with my hair. "He wasn't good"

He was studying me "He wasn't a good person? Did he hurt you?" There seemed to be actual concern in his voice. That was weird.

"No of course not. I can take care of myself. I would never live with myself if I was with someone that would hurt my like was an okay good. Kinda a douche. Plus he wasn't even good in bed" I threw my hand over my mouth over that last part. Oh my god. What was I thinking. I couldn't look at him when I said that . my eyes were pealed on the window and the darkness outside. He let out a chuckle.

"Not up to your expectations? Do tell."

I rolled me eyes " I'm not having a conversation with you about my sex life"

"I told you , a human, about the existence about vampires. Your sex life is no comparison"

I sighed I knew he was right. Why did I even care ? I've always been open about talking about my sex life before why do I care now? My friends and I always talked about it.

I took a deep breath "First of all, he was small. Which I get shouldn't be a factor it's not like it's his fault but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know where my clit was" -That caused a smile to spread across Eric's lips- " Two, he had the stamina of about 4 minutes if I was lucky. Try getting off in 4 minutes and under. It's a challenge let me tell you. Three, he never even went down on him. But I had to give him head every single time we had sex and at least 6 times a day for him to function. I swear my jaws were beyond fucked up and sore the entire 5 months we were together"

Eric glanced at me and looked me up and down again "Well that was saucy, where did you learn to do that?"

"College. You don't just learn everything from books. Gotta learn from experience too" I said as I leaned closer to him. I was hardcore flirting with him or was I just fucking with him. Or did I want to fuck him? Oh god these thoughts need to go.

"Miss Hale, be careful. Having sex with vampires and humans are two very different things"

I leaned back in my seat and continued to play with my hair. And glanced out the window. "Maybe someday I'll find out"

Being a bartender you learn how to flirt like a pro. That's how you get all your tips.

I heard a whisper escape Eric's lips. Which I'm not sure if I was meant to hear or not. " Someday"

Just then we pulled into his bar's parking lot. It was relatively empty. Just a few cars. I mean it was a Wednesday night. Bars usually aren't too crowded on Wednesday nights. He shut off the engine. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door and got out of the car. I stood up and shut the door and read the sign in bright red neon lights "Fangtasia" I let out a giggle. Eric had grabbed my bag from the trunk and lead me towards the front door of the bar. He had his free hand on the middle of my back guiding me. It felt like an electric jolt went through my body. When we reached the door he paused before he opened it

"Stay close to me and don't look anyone in the eye" I nodded my head in response and he pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first, I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I just moved to Tennessee and it's been quite the adjustment. Hopefully now I'll be able to keep up with this story and all my other ones. Also I've officially figured out who Katerina resembles, I picture Chloe Bennet, When she has her bangs and long brown hair. Just so all of you guys now have a somewhat visual of her!****

Eric pushed open the front door and I was completely shocked. Everything was red and black and everyone was wearing leather. Like all leather. It felt like I was in a bondage store or something and was about to be in a bondage porno. There were people dancing, well more accurately, humping each other on the dance floor. The music playing had a steady beat and was essentially baby making music. But not like college baby music. This was the I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you till we're both on the verge of death, baby making music. I was glancing around the room when I realized everyone turned their attention towards the door. At first I thought everyone was staring at Eric since it was his bar but then I realized that everyone was staring at me. Some of the vampire even sniffed the air and I could hear them moan. I let out a disgusted exhale. All of them were staring at me and whispering amongst each other. I couldn't really tell if there were other humans in the bar or if I was the only one. I then felt Eric grab my arm and he addressed the crowd.

"Continue on with your evening or get the fuck out of my bar"

Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing and Eric's grasp on my tightened and he dragged me towards the bar. At the bar was a tall man with black hair who was clearly a vampire. Next to him though was a woman, who couldn't have been more than 30 and was dressed in barely any clothes and was clearly a human. Eric began to talk to the male vampire who was named Longshadow. What the fuck kind of name is that? I was barely listening to their conversation. I was scanning the room when I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Whose your friend?" Longshadow asked Eric. But he was staring at me. I was getting majorly creeped out. He was looking me up and down. Checking me out. "She looks... delicious"

Okay officially freaked the fuck out! Instantly I grabbed Eric's hand that was already holding my arm. Eric smiled and gestured his head to his side.

"Longshadow this is Katerina, Katerina Longshadow"

I very nervously somehow let out a hi Longshadow. He kept licking his lips which made me feel very uncomfortable. After meeting Longshadow I was introduced to the only other human that worked at Fangtasia, Ginger. She was very tiny and petite. I also noticed that she had what looked like a bite mark on her shoulder blade. I think she realized I was staring at it because she soon adjusted her strap on her shirt to cover it and let out a nervous chuckle. Eric led me to his office. He held the door open for me and I walked in and Eric closed the door behind us. It was your basic office, a small couch and a couple chairs scattered throughout the room, shelves and a desk. Eric went to sit down in the chair behind the desk and began to go over some paper work. I placed my bag on the floor next to his desk. I walked around the room, well.. paced around the room a few times, then decided to sit on the desk with my back to Eric.

"So this is the bar that you own?" I turned to look towards him.

Without looking up from his papers he said with no emotion as usual "yes"

I pursued my lips and turned back the other way "cool." Was all that escaped my lips. I get that humans are inherently social creatures and I needed to talk to other people but there weren't many options. Eric wasn't much of a chatter box, I'd rather talk to a wall than talk to Longshadow so that left Ginger. But it really bothered me for some reason that she worked here. I mean being the only human employee in a vampire bar was kinda odd.

"So what's Ginger's story? "

Eric didn't even look up from his papers to respond yet again. "What do you mean?"

I slid off his desk and walked towards the shelves and slid my finger on them. "I don't know, it's kinda weird that she's the only human you have working here. Personally I'd be on edge the entire time."

Then with his creepy fast vampire speed, Eric was out of his chair and I was pinned between him and the bookcase. He wasn't touching me but my back was completely against the bookcase. My hands gripped it for support. His eyes and mine were completely in sync.

"Are you on the edge now?" He asked me.

Goosebumps covered my entire body now. Eric himself didn't scare me but remembering Ginger's clear bite marks on her made me question it. How did she get those bite marks? And was the same thing going to happen to me? Never breaking eye contact I asked Eric.

"No" I lied, "But I am curious as to how Ginger got those weird marks which strangely resemble bite marks on her shoulder, care to explain?"

Eric stared at me for a few moments. I think he was contemplating what had just happened. Or contemplating how to kill me and dispose of my body.

"Longshadow and other vampires feed on her when they see fit and then glamour her to make her forget it. No harm no foul." He stated and began to walk at a normal pace back to his desk.

I scoffed, "and that's supposed to make it okay?!" my voice raising, "she's a human being Eric not some toy for vampire's amusement! You guys can't just bite and feed off of her whenever you feel like it! You-"

Eric grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me against the wall and growled

"Listen to me. Humans are exactly that. We can feed off you, fuck you or do whatever we please to humans. They are only here for vampire's amusement and nothing else. You are powerless. You are nothing compared to us."

Before either of us could say anything else, there was someone opening the office door with a set of keys. We both looked towards the door and were presented by a woman who was very tall and very beautiful.

"I hate to break up whatever weird kind of foreplay this is but you two are making a scene and distracting our guests from purchasing our overpriced drinks. "

The woman finally glanced in my direction. Even though Eric was still in-between us and had his arms on me, I was able to get a good view of her and she was beautiful. Looking at her now I could tell she was a vampire but she was dressed like a sexy business woman. She was wearing a purple skin tight dress with a pink blazer that accentuated her curves and hot pink pumps. She looked me up and down.

"Well…., I can finally see what the talk is about you really are …something Ms. Katerina"

Eric finally let go of my arms, dear God I could feel bruises forming already, I rubbed my left upper arm to try to massage it. Eric nodded between me and the mystery woman.

"Pam, Katerina. Katerina, Pam." Mystery woman was named Pam. There was one question that didn't have a painful answer. Then I remembered that's who Eric was talking to on the phone when he was at my house in Chicago. She was his progeny. Well fuck me. I thought I had found someone I would want to talk to but there was no way I wanted to talk to something that Eric created. Pam walked towards me with an outstretched arm.

"Why don't we girls go get you settled here for the night? "

I refused to even look at Eric. After the things he said to me and putting his hands on me was completely uncalled for and unnecessary. I pushed past him and grabbed my bag off of the floor by Eric's desk to go towards Pam.

"Anything sounds better than being in this room"

She outstretched her arm across my back and I could see her still staring at Eric and we went through another door from Eric's office. I heard a giant thud after Pam closed the door that caused me to turn around coming from Eric's office. He probably threw a chair. Someone needs to work on their anger issues. This led to a hallway with just lights lined the bottom of the wall. Like a lighted pathway that you see on airplanes. Pam unlocked a door and pushed the door open and then held it open for me to enter.

"Thanks" I whispered quietly.

As I stepped inside I could see that this was a bedroom, a very plain bedroom. It was all black marble walls, black and dark grey checked floor, and no windows. Of course not. In the middle of the room was a very noticeable California king bed that had all black bedding on it. There was a black and dark grey dresser and another door off to the side of the room. This was probably Eric's room or at least where he fed, fucked and did whatever else he wanted to do to us humans as he saw fit. I was starting to feel uneasy just thinking about it. Pam pulled me from my thoughts.

"You'll stay here for the night until we find more permanent arrangements for you. That door there' as she pointed to the only other door in the room "leads to a personal bathroom for you. If you need food or anything just press this button and we'll find something for you" Pam handed me a remote control with just one button on it. I didn't realize how hungry I was until she said something. Maybe her vampire instincts could tell I was hungry. Pam was starting to exit the room,

"thank you Pam"

Pam turned to me "You know, I wasn't going to waste any of my precious time on you, but you are nothing like we expected"

I was completely caught off guard. I couldn't tell if that was a backhanded compliment or if she was trying to be nice.

"thanks I think?" I said as I pulled some hair back behind my left ear.

"Take the compliment Katerina and get some sleep. You need it"

I gave her a small smile and she turned and closed the door. I turned and quickly pushed the button and a cell phone from the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed rang. I opened the drawer and picked it up. It was Pam. I told her that I was hungry and I wanted pizza. I ordered a large cheese pizza and Pam said it'd be there soon toots and that she had to run. I decided to take a bubble bath. To my surprise the bathroom was very nice. There was a claw foot tub. Mine and every persons dream tub. A double vanity sink and a shower with glass doors. I smiled and stripped from my clothes and turned on the water to the hottest it'd go. After the water filled the tub I slipped in and stayed in there for 20 minutes. Then I got out and dried off and changed into a white tank top and purple pj pants. A few minutes later Ginger came knocking on the door with my pizza. I offered her a couple slices and she took them and then said she had to head back to work. I sat on my bed and finished the rest of the pizza and then decided to take Pam's advice and get some rest. This was going to be a long day tomorrow.


End file.
